To successfully implement the expanded research scope of the Human Retroviruses andOther Emerging Pathogens Activity and to achieve the long-term goal of establishing an internationally rcognized center of excellence in geographic medicine and emerging infectious diseases at the University of Hawaii infrastructural support is required for alterations and renovations. Specifically, funds are needed for two BLS--3 containment suites for the safe handling of virus-infected tissues, such as tissues from hantavirus-infected wild rodents, and of tissues and biological fluids from patients with fatal or life-threatening diseases of suspected infectious origin. Although the current laboratory space of the RRL is rated at BSL-2/3, this space is dedicated to research on HIV-1 and other human retroviruses. Additional laboratory space is available to the RRL on a separate floor of the Atherton Building of Leahi Hospital. Renovations of this space would permit the physical separation of HIV-1 and other retroviruses from infectious agents requiring a high level of containment. Drs. Yanagihara and Nerurkar have extensive experience in working under BSL-3 containment. The availability of these BSL-3 suites will significantly increase the breath and scope, as well as sophistication, of studies conducted by the RRL and lead to heightened research productivity and independent-funding competitiveness. Moreover, the in-houseexpertise will allow the development and implementation of collaborative projects requiring BSL-3 containment throughout the local research community. The investigator will: 1. Elucidate the worldwide epizootiology of hantaviruses harbored by arvicolid and cricetid rodents and by insectivores and carnivors. 2. Clarify the epidemiology and disease-causing potential of hantaviruses harbored by arvicolid and cricetid rodents and by insectivores and carnivores.